Charles de Gol International Airport
Sancho, can you please help with this? Thanks. Charles de Gol International Airport ' (ACAO Code: FPG) is the primary international airport serving Parie and is the main international gateway for Frankterre. The airport is one of the busiest in the continent, due to a large number of flights departing and arriving at the airport.The airport has four terminals, and three runways.The airport is located 25 kilometers northeast of the Parie city limits. History In 1996, construction began on the new Parie-North Airport, which was vital to the growth of the city. On March 8th, 1999, construction on the airport was completed.On the opening day, the airport was renamed Parie-Charles de Gol International Airport, after Frankterre politician Charles de Gol.The airport was originally constructed with four terminals, Terminals 1,2,3,4. The airport grew to be very busy, becoming the seventh busiest, as the main hub for many airlines. When Snowzerland took over the island, the airport's design was altered slightly, with a new glass facade, as well as one new terminal. The terminal, is currently going under a 2010 Revitalization, which will give the airport more efficiency when complete. Destinations Terminal 1 *'Air Calada':Torona-Persan,Montrealm *'Airlines of New North Etana':Wentley *'Air Antarctic':South Pole City-Metro, Club Penguin City-Int'l *'SkyJet Airways':South Pole City-Metro, Club Penguin City Int'l, Polaris, Newton Town, Gemini,Enderby City *'Club Penguin AirFlights':South Pole City-Dellas, Club Penguin City-Int'l *'Peninsula Airlines':Shiverpool, East Bank City *'TransAir':Newton Town *'Air FG': Akbaboy City *'PuffleAir':Manley Ville *'Emperorlands Airlines': Capital Emperor City Terminal 2 *'Dorkair.co.dk':Googolplex *'Margate Antarctic Airlines':Margate City *'UTA':New Club Penguin *'AirTerra':New Club Penguin, Satellite City, Neo Domino City *'NCPAir':New Club Penguin *'Polar Airways':Gemini *'OrbitExpress':Zurich, Dellaroma, Boorlin,Saint Moritz, Bern, Frostize, Chi Con, Club Penguin City, Shiverpool, Weddell City, Frostborough *'Aer Frysland':Frostborough, Mhic Lionnai, Arda, Ard Mhaca *'Air Arctica': New Maverick *'Winter Canaria':Catalan *'Air Pengolia':Ulaansnowtar Terminal 3 *'Pacifica Airlines' - Frostborough, Saint-Mortiz, Bern, South Pole City, Club Penguin City, Polaris, Mojave, Wentley, New Club Penguin, Newton Town, Penguville, Pengu Town, Gemini, Frostborough,Ninja City, Snowville, Ninja City, Shiverpool,Satellite City,Neo Domino City,Flystar City,Club Penguin City-International,Ulaansnowtar,Shield City, New Happyface City,Tharntonville,Ross Island,Southern Ocean City, Wentley,New West City, Fishwow,Sunday Harbor,Gentoo Island,Arda,Ard Mhaca, Mhic Lionnai,Auzua Mostique, Cross City, Margate City,Sherbian City, Googolplex, Denes, Afens,Sparka,Japaland-Capital,Palm Island,Mammoth, Fanon City,Hunston,Danton,Los Penguines,Aquarius,TerraMount City,Lichenblossom,Akbaboy City,East Bank City,Parie,Munchen,Milano,Boorlin,Dellaroma Cargo Terminal *'Penguin Mail Freightways' - Dellaroma, Zurich, South Pole City-Metro, Wien, Boorlin, Milano, Munchen, Frostize, New Con, Iceland, Schipol, Inningsbrook, Ludavest, Frostborough, St. Ninjiniansburg, Inland. Facilities The airport has four main terminals, Terminal 1,and Terminal 2, used for international flights, Terminal 3, which is an exclusive terminal for Pacifica Airlines, and the Cargo Terminal,which is solely used by Penguin Mail Freightways. The airport has a system of inter-terminal trains,known as the ExpressTrain, which is a monorail, extending to the three passenger terminals. There is also a system of buses, which have services to rental cars, parking, and the Airport Train Station, located in Terminal 1. The airport also has rail and train service to the city center of Parie. Passenger terminals Terminal 1 Terminal 2 Terminal 3 Category:Airports